StarFox:The Reaper
by TheTalin76
Summary: A dark and sespenceful story surrounding Fox's Late night nightmare.


**This story is best read in a silent dark room alone.**

StarFox: The Reaper.

The beep of the heart monitor was echoing in the small room. Anyone could plainly see it was a hospital room. White walls and clear windows did little to alleviate the pain that came with the building. A single bed with a sole occupant was accompanied by only one other figure. The russet vulpine had been there for days barely eating or sleeping. He could not leave the side of the item of his affection. Despite the fact she had been declared bed ridden for life, Fox knew she would wake up one day. He sat in a chair that he pulled up the first day he had arrived. Her paw in his, Fox put his head down for one of the rare moments of sleep. On the occasion that he did sleep he dreamed of a beautiful vixen and the time they had shared. He often woke up sobbing with a renewed vigour to stay by her side. Fox's breathing was steady, the room was silent save the electronic heartbeat, and the tick of an antique clock. His ear twitched, his eyes slowly opened, hunger had interrupted his slumber. Stomach growling he stood. Stretching, he yawned. With a glance at his would be love to confirm she was OK he exited the room. Although the hall was lit brightly and Fox could see no one was around he couldn't help but feel watched. He started his journey to the washroom first. All was quiet and steady. She had been placed in the new wing of the hospital. Being the only patient meant that anyone on this floor was either for Fox or the sleeping vixen. Fox walked slowly trying not to interrupt the silence that the building seemed to desire. He faced away from her door and walked down a hall till he made a left turn. Seeing the sign to direct him to the bathroom.

Fox grabbed the handle and let out a small yelp when the static ran through his body. He opened the door to face another. A light switch were on the wall to the left of him. He hit the switch on the right and the light in the space between the two doors lit up. Nodding in approval. He opened the inner door to the washroom. Light leaked into a small passage that had a left turn about 5 feet from where he stood. He saw another light switch to his right he pressed that as well. Instead of a light revealing the room he was met with a bright flash that ended within a millisecond. The sign of a burnt out light. Just his luck. Fox turned and exited the doors. No use going in there if he couldn't see. Looking for a solution to the problem he saw a supply closet across the hallway. He thought he could use something in there. Propping the two doors open with the stands he took the 5 steps to the closet. As he reached for the handle he could have sworn he had felt a breeze. Looking around to confirm that he was the only soul inside hallway Fox grabbed the handle. Slowly opening the door it squeaked with distaste. He felt the breeze once again stronger this time. A loud bang not only scared the vulpine but also woke him up fully. Being conscience of the situation he was now frightened. He turned to find the source but only found the door he propped open to be closed tightly. The vulpine let out a sigh of relief, the bang was so loud and familiar, he thought someone had shot a rifle. Returning to the task at hand he turned and faced the inside of the closet. He saw what he was seeking. He grabbed the black cylinder and returned to the hall. He slowly closed the door until at the last second before he finished a shaded figure was spotted within the closet. The moment was so fast had he not been a skilled pilot he would have missed it. The door was closed only for a split second as Fox yanked it open once more. Only to find a empty closet. He tried to dismiss it but he resonated within his head. There couldn't be anyone here. It was just him and her. He lied to himself that such a thing was just his mind playing tricks. With the flashlight now in hand he turned towards the washroom.

Opening the door again Fox started to tremble. He quickly turned on his flashlight. The beam pierced the darkness offering only limited comfort. He walked slowly into the dark room. The darkness encased him. He was now in the belly of the beast. He swung the light around giving the room the offer of light which it could not accept. As darkness always returned to the spots unoccupied by the beam. He spotted the porcelain glow of a urinal. Shaking he approached the ceramic creation. Putting the flashlight under his chin he undid his fly. Fox moved quickly now longing to return to the warming light. With hands trembling he let his urine flow. As the thoughts of what horrible beast was lurking in the black. He started to pant his breathing heavy. Fox knew that he was alone but it sure didn't feel that way. His breath quickened further. Subconsciously his brain was sending signals to his lungs to make some noise as a comfort. Breaking the silence was a good way to stay calm but it only seemed to frighten the vulpine further. He finished and did up his pants. Realizing he was hyperventilating, he drew in a big gulp of oxygen. Releasing it he found himself to be breathing silently. But the noise of a panting breath remained in the room. This was terrifying the vulpine lifted his head resulting in the flashlight striking the floor. The lens broke and the glass pierced the bulb rendering it useless. Then he stood absolutely still in the black of the room. The panting continued. It crept towards him. Fear had infested his mind. It beckoned him to not move a centimetre. His body complied with it, his mind willed him to move but he couldn't. The panting stopped. Fear had released its grip. Had the lights been on the vulpine would have been a blur. He retreated to the inner door where the light flooded into the room he glanced back into the washroom. A shine caught his eye. As he looked closer he realized it was a shard of glass floating there. Suspended in midair. That was it. His instincts cut in. His subconscious debated fight or flight. Fox was no longer a person but an animal. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins. His claws unsheathed as he took a menacing stance. Anyone who would have saw him like that would instantly tremble with fear. But no one was there so see the spectacle. The shard silently started to glide towards him. Within milliseconds his mind had decided. Flight it was. He turned and ran crashing through the inner door he put all his weight into the outer door. But the invisible force was too fast for him.

Sharp pain had returned him to his original state of mind. The shard dug deep into his left thigh. Precious blood leaked from the wound. The strength of the invisible force had cut him to the bone. A loud grunt confirmed his existence. He was in the hall again. But there was a difference. The light at the end of the hall, leading to the elevators, had faded into a inky black. Fox turned his head in this direction. As he started to turn towards the hall that contained her room. The figure seemed to glide in the air. As it emerged from the darkness. A metal blade shined on the end of a wood pole held by bone hands. The figure had his head hooded. Looking towards the ground. It slowly raised it's gaze till Fox could fully see the red dots that were it's eyes. For the second time he froze his body not responding to his call. The figure was completely silent. As it edged closer a giant pair of wings as black as the nothingness around them rose from it's back. Fox stayed planted to the spot, images of death and pain corrupted his mind, images that he had not thought of himself. The next light on the row of lights went dark. Time seemed to slow as the figure disappeared into the new closer darkness. After a few seconds it was out of that black as well, before the next light faded and it continued it's advance. Fox had to move now. He turned to run but he felt as if he was underwater. Like someone had put him in slow motion. But he was faster than it. Fox had to get to her. With each impact of his left foot pain spiked up his leg resisting the movement. His increased heart rate started to pump more of the crimson fluid out of his body. A glance back confirmed that it was still headed for him. Or was it her it wanted? Fox had no time to ponder it as he rounded the corner. Desperately limping he reached her door. Swung it open and saw her there still as still as ever. A second glance down the hallway treated him with no sign of it. He didn't care. Dismissing the pain in his leg he closed the door and locked the handle. He knew it would not help, but it comforted him.

He once again sat at her side. She was so peaceful oblivious to what was about to happen.

Fox had his eyes trained on the door handle. While stealing occasional looks at her. He waited what seemed to be an eternity. The her heartbeat was as steady as ever. The tick of the clock echoed in his ears. He checked his watch. Five minutes had ticked by. He knew it could be at the door already. The small glass window in the door showed a small portion of the hallway. The lights in the hall suddenly faded. Another minute in fear ticked by, than another and another. Hope was sparked in Fox's heart. When 15 minutes had slowly passed the lights in the hall returned. Fox relaxed, releasing a long breath. He thought he was was safe. More importantly. He thought she was safe. His relief was short lived as the lights in the room turned off. With only the emerald glow of the heart monitor to see, Fox readied himself for a fight. He would save her or die trying.

**Notes: So this is my first horror story. I felt tingles and chills the entire time it took me to write this. Please R&R if i get enough feedback I might put in a second chapter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
